


Angelina Potter

by AngelBlade13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBlade13/pseuds/AngelBlade13
Summary: So this may seem like your ordinary Harry Potter has a twin sibling fic, but let me tell you. It is not. There will be Angst, Drama, and the occasional cuddle. This story is focused around Harry's twin sibling that everyone thinks is dead. No one would think that the redheaded girl that looks just like Lily, is, in fact, Harry's long lost brother. That's right, you read that right. Meet Angelina Blade nee Potter. The transgender kid who is fiercely protective of her loved ones, especially Harry. See how she tries to keep an eye on Harry and keep him out mischief. Meanwhile, Harry simply can't figure out why this girl seems to care for him so much. Since the last person to was his brother.





	Angelina Potter

Many celebrated the defeat of Voldemort after the Hallowed Night, seemingly at the hands of twin baby brothers, Harry Potter, and Bladen Potter. The twins were found in the remains of their house by the groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, or Hagrid for short. Harry was found to have a lightning bolt cut bleeding slightly. But Bladen did not seem to have a mark. When Hagrid told Dumbledore this, Dumbledore was led to believe that Harry was the one chosen by the prophecy to bring an end to Voldemort. Harry and Bladen were sent to live with the Dursleys, where their lives became a living hell to the ignorance of the wizarding world.

Bladen had it the worst. Vernon learned early on, that even though the older of the two brothers was very protective of the other, he was instinctively submissive. Vernon took advantage of that and molested the child almost on a weekly business since he was 5 years old. He threatened that if the boy ever told anyone, his brother would get a whole lot worse treatment. Young Bladen agreed with the terms sullenly, anything to keep Harry safe.

When Bladen was 8, he noticed that Harry was missing for their chores that they did together. He immediately searched for his younger by an hour brother and found Vernon in the process of trying to molest Harry. Something snapped in Bladen, and the world around him exploded in bright pure light. When he woke up he was in a dark alleyway in a city.

Seeing that he wasn’t in his and Harrys cupboard, not even Surrey, he got up and walked to an exit. A few people were milling about so he kept to a shadow. He heard some talking to themselves. “Hey you guys here about the explosion in Surrey a couple days ago?”

“Yeah, they say that a kid was vaporized. He was standing near the source they say. Hardly found any trace of him being there, except for some tattered clothes.”

“I heard that his brother is missing as well, wrought with grief. The Dursleys must be very worried about him.”

Bladen’s heart sunk, at those words. He couldn’t believe it… he killed his younger brother. He failed his own personal mission in protecting him. He turned back to the alleyway and walked deeper in. He didn’t deserve to be able to go back to the Dursleys. Living on the streets would be punishment enough.

The Wizarding world was in a state of mourning. After reports of an explosion caused by Accidental Magic, came straight from a muggle community, the DLME instantly jumped to action. They investigated the incident and found that it was Bladen Potter at the fault. They also found out about the abuse the twins, and immediately removed Harry from the residence. They tried to find Bladen, but after finding the charred remains of his clothes, they were forced to pronounce him dead. The wizarding world was struck hard. One of their Saviours was killed.

Thousands of people milled across the streets of Muggle London in mourning clothes for a few hours, and it caused a lot of news attracted to them. When asked what they were doing, they said they were mourning for a life that ended simply too soon.

Dumbledore sat in his office, pondering about a few things. The events of the abuse were being kept from the public, which was probably for the best since the public would probably call for blood. Whether it be his, or the horrible human beings that were the Dursleys, he wasn’t too sure. He also was trying to figure out why exactly his monitoring charms for Bladen, who was thought to be dead, were still working. They should have failed as soon as the boy died, but here they were saying that he was still alive.

He hummed to himself, realizing that the boy indeed must be alive, and was out in the world by himself. He came to the decision that he would not fail the potter boys anymore. He would find Bladen and reunite him with his brother. But first, he must a find place for young Harry. Perhaps the Weasleys would take him in. Molly would surely give the boy the love and attention he was so wrongfully robbed of.

_A few years later_

The time on the streets flew by for Bladen. Except he didn’t go as Bladen anymore. _She_ went as Angelina Blade here on the streets. She did a lot of soul-searching the past few years and discovered that she was transgender. She was digging through a pile of rubbish when she heard a screech ring out above her. She looked up and saw an owl perched above her head. It was a magnificent looking great horned owl, and she stared at it for a moment before seeing the piece of parchment.

She hesitantly grabbed the parchment and began reading it. It was addressed to:

_Mr Bladen Potter,_

_Empty Alleyway of London._

 HOGWARTS SCHOOL  _of_  WITCHCRAFT  _and_  WIZARDRY

 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 

Dear Mr.Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

 

She looked at the owl still waiting there. “Uhm can you wait for a second so I can get to some pen and paper?” Surprisingly the owl nodded. She rummaged through a sack laying close by and grabbed the needed items before writing,

_Dear Mrs McGonagall, I would be pleased to be at your school. Its been quite a while since I went to school, but anyways, I’ve been living on the streets for a while if you could tell of where my letter was addressed to, and have no way to pay for tuition if any or any of the school supplies. On another note, How were you able to find me after I went through some transformations to hide my identity, and to feel better in my skin?   Last note, if there was some way we could meet soon, so we could hash out the details of me attending, that would be great. I am available at Frank’s park near the Thames almost every day around noon to 3 o’clock in the afternoon._

_Sincerely, ~~Ang~~ Bladen Potter.                               _

_P.S. What is your Policy concerning transgender students?_

She rolled up the paper and offered it to the owl. The owl grabbed it in its talons and took off heading back to promptly deliver it back to the professor.

Minerva McGonagall was relaxing after finally making sure all the letters were sent to the student body, and its hopefuls out. She was greatly surprised to find that Bladen Potter was on the list. She rushed over to the Headmasters office and got the truth out of him. He got a nasty tongue lashing from her before she sent the letter off, hoping its recipient would decide to come to Hogwarts from wherever he was, and be no longer missing. Though the address was not very comforting, an empty alleyway in London indeed.

She was still musing from the afternoon, before her owl, Dippet, named after Headmaster Armando Dippet, came in and dropped a piece of paper on her desk. She fed the owl a treat, before reading the letter. She was alarmed a little of its contents and cast a tempus charm to see what time it was. Seeing that it was a little after one she decided to dress to go into the Muggle world. She went back to the Headmasters office and told Dumbledore about the contents of the letter, and what she was going to do.

“That’s wonderful Minnie. Be sure to offer Ms Potter a chance to come here. There are a few things I need to discuss with her.”

“Albus, why are you calling Potter a girl?”

“She asked what the school's policy on transgender students are. That and she mentioned that she went through transformations to hide her identity and to feel better in her skin. Tell her that the school has policies in place that offer her protection, and that accept her identity.”

Minerva nodded and made her way to the floo. She turned back to Albus, “I’ll see you in a few hours.” With a flash of green flames, she was gone.

Angie sat up in a tree watching the people go on by. No one paid her great attention anymore, the police gave trying to bring her in and find out who she was. Not that the would have found anything. But most people accepted that she was a part of the park, a vigilant protector. She helped stopped a few children from being snatched, and more parents brought their children over. They smiled and waved, when they saw her, sometimes giving her food.

Especially Mrs Weasly. The woman was a saint. She and her odd family came by the park almost every week. She made it her mission to bring a basket of homecooked meals that always seemed warm to Young Angie, who so looked like her old friend Lily.

It was over a year ago that Angie found out that her brother was actually alive and well when the Weasleys came over to the park weekly. That took a huge weight off her chest that was on her, but she was curious. If he was alive, did that mean the world thought _she_ was dead? The brief story of his side of the circumstances confirmed this and brought tears to their eyes. This made her determined that Harry could not realize that she was his still very alive sibling, no matter how much it pained her.

“Mister… I mean Miss Potter, is that you?” She heard a voice under her.

She looked down with narrowed eyes, looking at the older looking lady, before nodding. “I am her, but I don’t go by the name Potter anymore.”

The old looking woman, who Angie noticed was wearing an older fashioned style of clothing pursed her lips for a second before smiling calmly at her. “And what should I call you Miss,”

Angie jumped down from her branch, landing with the graces of a cat, “My name is Angelina Blade ma’am. Are you Professor McGonagall?”

The lady blinked in surprise. “Why yes, I am. Most people wouldn’t know that at a glance.”

Angie shrugged, “I am not most people, and then again, you and only the people you told about me would be even here, calling me Miss Potter. Especially since the last Miss Potter is my mother who was murdered by an evil Wizard.”

“I suppose that is true, but that just shows your thought processes are quite complex. You’ll more than likely be sorted into Ravenclaw.”

 “Maybe, but I have to keep an eye on Harry. I would be able to do that a lot easier in the same house as him.”

“Does Harry know? That you're still alive? Everyone thought you died in an explosion.”

I shake my head sadly. “I don’t think so… And I haven't told him. I spent the past few years thinking my accidental magic killed him. Imagine my surprise when he became one of my charges a year ago when the Weasleys started bringing their kids here weekly.”

“I'm sorry, one of your charges?” McGonagall asked in a surprised manner.

“Growing up in the streets of London, you cant keep your childhood. Sometimes its kill or be killed. I was forced to grow up and see the world in one of its coldest lights. All the parents here bring their children, and they know that I’m keeping an eye on them. More and more parents bring their children over when they hear from the others of how safe I've made this area.”

“I see.” She heard that from people when she asked around the area. The people trusted a 10-year-old girl to protect their own children. She heard of what happened to the perverts that tried stealing the children away under everyone's noses. She slightly shuddered. There was a lot more to the girl that meets the eye.

“Not to be rude or anything ma’am, but where are we going to do for my school supplies. I have no way of paying for them.” Angie said curiously.

McGonagall smirked. “You're from an old family Ms Blade. With that came with generations worth of money. I assure you and your brother have enough money for probably your entire school education, and then some.”

“Okay then. Where are we going to get all the supplies on the school list that you sent to me?”

McGonagall’s smirk turned ino a full smile. “Why Diagon Alley my dear. London’s go-to marketplace for wizards and witches.


End file.
